Blistering Heat
by Alice-pyon
Summary: Mako, recently orphaned, struggles to learn firebending in order to protect his little brother.


Hi everyone! This fic centers around Mako and Bolin a week after their parents are killed. It is my first round submission for the Probending Circuit!

Task: Write about the first time someone bended their element (any element).

Prompts: None.

Hope you all enjoy! Reviews and favorites are appreciated!

* * *

><p>Hot. It was unbearably <em>hot<em> – as if his lungs were slowly melting away and he could do nothing to expel the heat.

_This is firebending_? He thought frantically, slowly choking as the fire bubbled up inside his chest. _It hurts – why does it hurt so much?!_

Mako, his boyish eyes shut tight in pain, kept thrusting his arms out over and over again. He knew he had the energy stored up inside of him, yet he could not release it into the form of flames – fire – like he often saw so many benders around the city do on a daily basis.

"_Come on_," he seethed, his teeth gritted. "Work already!"

He punched into the air again. Nothing happened. Furious, he flopped down against the grass and gripped at his chest until the burning subsided.

As he stared up at the stars, he felt cold. Empty. He fingered the edges of his father's scarf and fought back tears.

"… Mako?"

Mako sat up instantly and looked into his brother's concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bolin asked, shuffling closer and ducking under his older brother's arm. Mako hugged him tight and shivered at the contact.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about," Mako lied, giving Bolin a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I can't sleep," Bolin whispered, his tiny hands rubbing at his eyes. "I'm so afraid that someone's gonna come and yell at us here."

Mako sighed and glanced around at their surroundings. The park was quiet except for the sounds of late night traffic across the road.

"We'll be fine," Mako reassured him. "If you just stay behind the bush and keep relatively quiet… Nobody will even know we're here."

"Mako," Bolin whispered again, his voice uncertain. "… Do you think Mom and Dad are in the Spirit World right now?"

His breath hitched, and a memory that Mako had been desperately trying to repress bubbled up to the surface. _A flash of heat... His father's scream... His mother's desperate pleading… _

"I don't know, Bo," Mako replied honestly, wiping at his eyes and shaking off the images from the week before. _Don't go numb_, he thought forcefully. _You can't go numb._

"I miss them."

"I do too."

Bolin was sniffling – tears streaking down his face. Mako hugged his brother tighter and willed himself not to cry as well.

"I need you to go back to sleep," Mako finally said after Bolin had cried himself out. "Tomorrow we're going to have to go to the market and… well, you know. I can't have you half awake when we do this."

Their small supply of money they'd taken from their old home had finally run out. Mako didn't like the idea of stealing, but if it meant feeding Bolin he wouldn't object to it.

Bolin nodded and started to crawl away from Mako before stopping, whipping back around, and crushing his older brother into a hug.

"I love you, Mako."

"I love you too, Bo... Now go to sleep."

Bolin disappeared behind the bush. Mako waited for a few minutes until he heard Bolin's breathing slow down.

Sighing, he stood back up and gripped his chest tightly. He _had_ to learn how to firebend if he wanted to protect Bolin. His mother had always promised Mako that she'd teach him when he was a bit older, but now… she was gone. He'd have to learn by himself.

Taking a deep breath, Mako focused his mind inward. He could sense the pools of chakra moving slowly throughout his body like tiny rivers of energy. He willed them to converge; to pool together near the center of his chest.

The warmth returned. Mako took slow, even breaths as the heat started to blister against his skin.

He snapped his eyes open and punched out with everything he had, urging the fire inside of him to propel outward – to slice through the dark night before him.

Nothing happened. The heat continued to scorch his insides.

Groaning, Mako dropped to his hands and knees.

His mother's face – her serene and caring smile – flashed before his eyes.

"I can't do this without you," Mako sobbed, his body shaking. "Mom... dad, please – please come back…"

"You're never going to learn how to firebend without proper instruction."

Mako eyes widened and he snapped his head up. A tall, broad man with graying hair stood with his hands clasped behind his back, observing the young boy.

"Don't be afraid," the man said, stepping up to Mako and offering his hand. "I can help you, if you want."

"… You can?" Mako asked hesitantly, still not accepting the man's hand.

"Well… I _am_ a firebender, and it _does_ look like you need some help…"

Mako gasped and let the man help him against his better judgment. _You don't even know this guy, idiot!_ His subconscious screamed at him. Mako did his best to ignore it and instead looked up at the man with eager eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure why you and your brother are sleeping outside here tonight… but I won't ask," the man told him. Mako sighed in relief.

"Thank you…"

"There's no need to thank me," the man said, patting Mako on the shoulder. He backed up a bit. "Are you ready to learn how to firebend?"

Mako nodded and stepped back as well. The man bowed low and Mako clumsily followed his lead.

"Concentrate on your chakra and –"

"Heat it up," Mako interjected quickly. "I know."

The man grinned.

Mako took a deep breath. The warmth returned to his chest.

"This is where I always get stuck," Mako gasped, the heat churning uneasily inside of him. "It hurts! I don't know what to –"

"_Calm down_," the man instructed sharply. Mako gulped and tried to keep his breathing even. "Panicking will do you no good. I want you to focus on _moving_ the heat. Think of it as an extension of yourself… concentrate… direct it toward your right hand… and…"

The dark air around the pair instantly lit up as the man struck out with his fist. Mako's widened amber eyes glowed in the reflection of the fire. When the flame dissolved the man nodded.

"Your turn… I believe in you, kid."

A memory resurfaced – hazy… yet vivid.

_Concerned eyes flash – soft emerald and bright amber. His mother and his father smile and kneel down to face their eldest son. "We believe in you," his mother whispers, ruffling his unkempt hair._

Mako punched forward.

Bright fire – the color of the setting sun – erupted from his fist. It sparked and came to life as it hit the cool, night air. The flames spread out and the warmth inside of Mako's chest no longer ached – instead it lulled him into a sense of security.

The fire evaporated into nothingness. The air chilled against his warm skin.

He smiled – truly smiled – for the first time since his parents' deaths.

"There ya go!" The man cheered high-fiving the young boy. "Look at that – you did it!"

"I did!" Mako agreed, laughter bubbling up in his chest. "I feel… alive."

"If you keep practicing, I'm sure one day you'll be something really special," the man said, kneeling down onto Mako's level.

Mako's eyes flashed – his smile disappearing at the thought. "That… probably won't happen." The man cocked a brow. "It's just… I… um… my firebending isn't going to be used for what you probably think…" He looked to the side, avoiding the man's gaze. "I… I need to protect my little brother. That's it."

The man glanced at the bush that Bolin was sleeping behind.

"You boys are orphans… aren't you?"

Mako nodded, staring intently at the ground.

He flinched when he felt a strong hand come down upon his shoulder. "What's your name?" The man asked, his orange eyes bright in the darkness.

"… Mako."

"Nice to meet you, Mako," he said sticking out a hand. Mako shook it. "You can call me Lightning Bolt Zolt."


End file.
